the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Nakano
'Approval:' 12/11/17 5 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Makoto wears mostly grey and black, with black trousers and shirt and grey shoes and flak jacket. Below his darkly-coloured eyes are the characteristic markings of the Nanako clan. Around his waist is a belt with various pockets, where he keeps him summoning scroll, notebooks and stationery for brainstorming puppet ideas. Makoto is a cheerful guy. Innocent and mostly naive, he is intelligent and cunning, as is characteristic of puppeteers. Often seen competing with his cousin Etsuko, he only means it in good humour and assumes it's likewise with her. This outlook oftentimes spreads to all people, with him assuming - or at least hoping - there are no ulterior motives. When people around him are sad, he will try to help them to the best of his ability, to the point of neglecting his own emotional troubles. Battle theme Puppets Kojiro.png|Kojiro Kojiro Kojiro is Makoto's first humanoid puppet. It wears a plain navy cloth draped over it's shoulders, looking somewhat like a poncho. It's "skin" is oak coloured, with dark grey hair. The eyes aren't particularly detailed, being black with a white rim. Designed to be a versatile bukijitsu user, Makoto greatly enjoys finding ways to cram as many mechanisms in it as efficiently as possible. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 2 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 12 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Puppet Master ' '''Genin 2: Kinzokugan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Puppets # Chakra Threads - The user is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to a puppet to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) # Kojiro '- Makoto's first puppet. (11 STR, 11 END, 11 SPD) #* '''Ten Arms Manipulation Force '- A scaled down version of Sasori's jutsu, some compartments open in Kojiro's left arm, and a few arms are released from summoning seals contained within to attack. (10 CP, Nintai) '''Kinzokugan # Kinzokugan: Iron Blood - The user activates the Kinzokugan, which increases the amount of iron in the blood. The increase in iron allows more oxygen to enter the muscles, allowing the user to move quicker, and any excess is secreted out of their skin pores, producing a layer of liquid iron. (5 CP/5 maintain, +2 endurance and speed) # Burēdo Keisei (Blade Forming) - The user draws out and shapes some liquid metal in their body into a blade, which they can then manipulate using their chakra. (10 CP/5 maintain, not a multi-attack feat, Ninjutsu) Equipment *(1) Summoning scroll (contains Kojiro) *(4) Sword (wielded by Kojiro) *(3) Chakra Pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 8000 * Ryo left: 8000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 16' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 1 '''11/21/2017 - Opening an Investigation 1QP, 500 Ryo '''D-Rank: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 4 '''08/26/2017 - A Good Day to Train 3QP, 1500 Ryo 11/6/2017 - Ramen Ichiraku for the Genin 3QP, 1500 Ryo 11/14/2017 - Gone Fishing! 5QP, 2500 Ryo 12/10/2017 - The Outcast's Pupils 4QP, 2000 Ryo '''Relationships Etsuko Nakano - Really nice, but can get very angry when frustrated. The two have a friendly rivalry, although Makoto does secretly think she's a little stronger than him. Also makes amazing tea and sandwiches. She might have some domestic problem, but whether or not that's true is unclear. Hiroki Nakano (NPC) - A puppeteer, and mentor of Makoto and Etsuko. He's kind of an enigma to Makoto, since he's not very social with the clan for some reason. Lately his methods have been getting... extreme, and Makoto is beginning to wonder exactly what kind of man he really is. Jirikai Yokai - Pretty forgetful, he forgets names easily. Summons this cool bird dragon thing called a roc. Takumi Hayashi - Pretty laid-back guy. Uses fire jutsu and some explosive sealing. Izo Kushiro - Hard working guy who's got this crane thing in him, kinda like a jinchuuriki. Also managed to make Etsuko mad with his Chakra Scalpel. Toruke Uchiha - Super strong. He's dedicated but can also be relaxed when the mood is right. Midori - A really nice and probably powerful ninja, loves food and is nice enough to pay for it. Midihori Komonoto - Apparently the oldest genin in Konoha, according to him. He's kinda quiet and a 'day drinker'. Ryouta Takahashi - A monk! Apparently he doesn't like using chakra often, but he's got some cool taijutsu to back it up. Kinda quiet. Yuki Uchiha - She seems nice? Makoto didn't pay much attention to her. Maybe clumsy? 'History and Story' You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character